The present application relates to micro-battery technology, and more particularly to a micro-battery that includes a pre-cut glass body that can be used to insulate the cathode current collector of the micro-battery from the anode current collector of the micro-battery.
In recent years, there has been an increased demand for portable electronic devices such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, medical devices, smart watches, and fitness devices. Such portable electronic devices usually require a power supply within the device itself. Typically, a battery is used as the power supply of such portable electronic devices. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the portable electronic device for at least the length that the device is being used. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy and/or large compared to the rest of the portable electronic device. As such, smaller sized and lighter weight power supplies with sufficient energy storage are desired. Such power supplies can be implemented in smaller and lighter weight portable electronic devices.
One type of battery that is small and light weight and thus can be used in such portable electronic devices is a micro-battery. The term “micro-battery” is used throughout the present application to denote a battery having a minimum dimension from 10 microns to 1,000 microns. Micro-batteries require high energy density, small form factor, long lifetime, good reliability and low manufacturing cost. Also, micro-batteries require insulation between the anode and cathode as well as a hermetic seal that prevents electrolyte loss.
In conventional micro-batteries, a thin polymer layer is typically used to provide insulation between the anode current collector and the cathode current collector of the micro-battery. Recently, there have been some concerns regarding the insulation reliability of micro-batteries that contain such thin polymer layers. As such, there is a need to provide micro-batteries which overcomes the insulation reliability that may arise utilizing a thin polymer layer as the insulation between the anode and cathode current collectors.